Cookies for Josie
by UnsungShade
Summary: This is just a cute little one shot I wrote. It's my first story. It stars Meowth of team Rocket some years after the anime, and a little girl named Josie. I wonder who her parents are? Anyway enjoy. I may write more later, but for now it's a stand alone. :)


This is just a cute little one shot I wrote. It's my first story. It stars Meowth of team Rocket some years after the anime, and a little girl named Josie. I wonder who her parents are? Anyway enjoy. I may write more later, but for now it's a stand alone. :)

Cookies for Josie

In the dark, Josie lay awake, her stomach growling. It was so late, but morning's promis of breakfast seemed so far away. The three year old clutched her faded and well loved teddiursa, but she would have to leave it behide for this mission. It was too bulky. Silently, the todler slpped out of bed.

The door had been left open, just a little bit, by her father after he had tucked her in. She pushed it open slowly, freezing when it creeked. Had someone heard? Nothing moved in the house. She was still in the clear. She padded softly down the hallway. Her mother and father were asleep in their room, and her older brother and sister in theirs. Josie sighed. Part of her wanted them to wake up and take care of her, but at the same time she wanted to see if she could take care of herself.

The hallway opened up into the living room. Josie's eyes scanned the darkness to her father's recliner. Meowth usualy slept sprawled over the top of it, but he wasn't there. Sometimes, the cat pokemon went away at night. Maybe he wasn't even home.

The little girl crept through the livingroom, and into the kitchen. Ontop of the refrigerater perched her prize, the Miltank cookie jar. It was high up, but Josie had an idea. She opened the kichen drawes one by one to form steps and she climbed onto the counter. She was almost there. She just had to reach up and take it.

"I caught yas' ya' little sneak theif'!"

Josie supressed a shreek as two furry paws grabbed her hands. Meowth hopped down onto the counter from his hiding place ontop of the fridge.

"Cookie burglary in the middle of the night eh'?" the pokemon ushered the girl down the makeshift steps. "Stay on the floor, or yaz might break your neck."

"'Ungery Meowt!" Josie still had a problem with her H sounds. "Getta' cookie."

"Guess you aint' backin' down huh?" he grabbed the jar and hopped down to the floor. "You parent's 'ill have my hide if I let you fall off a counter, and starvation's a little crule I'd say. Why not?"

Meowth sat the todler at the table and took a few cookies from the jar for them to share. He added two glasses of milk, because cookies just kind of need milk.

"Tank' you Meowt'," Josie said happily before digging in.

"Ehh, I wanted a snack anyway," Meowth admitted. "We gotta' work on your sneaking skills, Josie. I heard you when the door creeked. Don't worry. Uncle Meowth 'ill turn yas' into the best cat burglar around. You wait and see. You finished already?"

Josie nodded.

"All right then," he quietly put the cups and plates into the dishwasher, and returned the cookie jar to its roost. "That's a lesson right there. Leave no evidance. Come on Josie. Let's get you back to bed."

The pokemon led the child back to her room. He tucked her into bed with her stuffed teddiursa, but as he turned to leave her heard her tiny voice.

"Don't go, Meowt'," she said. "Story for Josie!"

"It's too late for a story."

"Please!" she insisted. "I got to sleep for one story."

"Ok, but just one," he sat down in a pink, child sized beanbag chair.

"About mom and dad!" she added.

"Once upon a time," he begain. "There were two dirty rotten cheats, losers really. Everyting' dey' did was bad, and the bad tings' dey did was done badly. If you looked up the word 'Fail' they pictures would have been next to it."

"But then Josie!" the child interjected.

"Well, you brother and sister came first, and then Josie," he corrected.

"Mom and dad still woosers?" she asked.

"Kind of," said the pokemon as he stood. "Now go to sleep squirt."

"Nigh nigh, Meowt'" she said as he exited.

"See you in the morning, Josie," he replied, leaving the door open, just a bit.


End file.
